POR UNA SONRISA
by capandres
Summary: Cuanto vale para ti una sonrisa? Que sentirias al saber que haces felices a otras personas? One Shot, NevilleLuna


**DISCLAIMER: **Como ya estarán cansados de saber, la rubia súper millonaria J.K Rowling es la dueña de todo este mundo fantástico y espectacular, del cual me sirvo para gastar mis pocas horas de ocio escribiendo y apoderándome de esta forma de unos personajes que prácticamente sirven para todo. Así mismo no ganó un solo Galeón haciendo esto, solo "Diversión in Extremis" y no pretendo de ninguna manera afectar la originalidad o valor de los personajes reales.

* * *

**Por una Sonrisa**

El sol caía a raudales sobre el sonrosado rostro de Neville mientras se paseaba entre los groselleros. La cosecha de grosellas estaba casi lista, los frutos estaban en su punto, entre rojo, blanco y negro; y serian recogidas la próxima noche, pues para efectos medicinales eran mucho mejor que se almacenaran durante la luna nueva. Una pequeña tabla con un par de hojas era lo único que utilizaba Neville durante aquella aparentemente fácil labor. Pero después de algo más de una hora, decidió entrar nuevamente al invernadero tratando de esconderse del despiadado sol.

Su vida al igual que la de los sobrevivientes de la guerra ahora era pacifica y placentera; y él como tantos otros héroes de guerra, había tenido ciertas concesiones a la hora de buscar algún préstamo para forjar su pequeño centro experimental de plantas, pues el dinero heredado de su familia, poco a poco se había visto agotado entre los muchos gastos que generó la orden del Fénix durante un periodo en el cual, la economía del mundo mágico se vino a pique. Pero su herencia no había sido la única que había desaparecido, mas de un mago prestigioso quedó rezagado a vivir en una casa de alquiler y sin más dinero que el que produjera por sus propias manos.

Más aun así, Neville era feliz. Ahora a sus 28 años, el chico había sido uno de los más prósperos comerciantes de especias mágicas, negocio que logró hacerlo levantar económicamente y convertirlo en un gran empresario y un adelantado en la materia de las plantas y las yerbas. Nunca creyó verse a si mismo triunfando en la vida, pero si lo hacía era gracias a sus padres. Ellos siempre fueron su talón de Aquiles y su punto fuerte, pues sirvieron como ejemplo para demostrar que la vida no es fácil todas las veces, pero que todas las luchas que se llevan a cabo de forma fiera, terminan de buena manera.

Un reloj despertador sobre una de las mesas del invernadero, le recordó que ya estaba próxima la hora de alistarse para su función, una función que hacia una vez al mes, pero que esta vez era especial, pues precisamente aquella noche era la noche de Halloween. Su redondeado rostro se mostró entonces angustiado y emocionado a la vez, pues también era la primera vez que iba a estar acompañado: Luna, la dulce Luna había decidido después de haberle descubierto en la ultima función, acompañarlo en el acto. Tantos pensamientos volaron sobre su cabeza que no pudo seguir haciendo su trabajo habitual, observó la hora del reloj, pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y se dirigió saliendo del invernadero a su pequeña, fastuosa y verde mansión.

Neville vivía en una zona colindante al lago Black Pool, aquel lago donde su tío Algie casi lo ahoga durante su más tierna infancia. Muchas veces Neville se detenía a observar las aguas cristalinas del lago, preguntándose que hubiera sido de su vida si en vez de estar con el tío Algie y su Abuela Augusta, aquel día hubiese estado acompañado por sus padres, por Alice y Frank Longbottom. Talvez las cosas hubieran resultado iguales, talvez también tuviera las mismas posibilidades de ahogarse, pero talvez sus recuerdos hubieran sido un poco mas dulces.

_¿Luna?_

_¿Si, quien es¿¡Neville!?_

_¡Si! Llamo para avisarte que salgo ya, voy por red Flu, así que no tardo más de dos minutos._

_Yo también estoy casi lista, _contestó emocionada, -_ Pero… estoy algo nerviosa, bueno es que es mi primera vez. Tú sabes…_

_Tu no te preocupes, lo ensayamos muchas veces, además,_ La voz de Neville fue cómplice, _- Si te equivocas, yo soy la única persona que lo va a saber, OK._

_Bueno, si tú lo dices por mi encantada, _su alegre voz resonó, _- Nos vemos allí¿en que piso?_

_Solo pregunta por el auditorio, está en el segundo nivel, no hay pérdida._

_Bueno, entonces nos vemos allí gordinflón._

_Nos vemos allá, lunática._

* * *

Cinco minutos faltaban para iniciar la función y Neville estaba siendo maquillado por Luna quien a pesar que tenía temblor en sus manos, se mostraba toda una experta en el manejo de las sombras. Para Neville aquella etapa siempre le había parecido un poco complicada, pues siempre lo hacía solo frente a un espejo y la primera vez sus labios no habían quedado completamente parejos, pero eso no importó, solo importo su actuación y las sonrisas que sacó.

Una varonil voz llenó el pequeño auditorio.

_El hospital San Mungo se complace en presentar a su más reconocido comediante, el payaso ¡GORDINFLON!_

Una lluvia de aplausos invadió el lugar, muchos de los enfermos por los cuales el hacía esto, estaban allí; pero sobre todo lo hacía por los niños que siempre se sentaban en las primeras filas, eran ellos los que incentivaban que Neville mes a mes pensara en un nuevo acto, pues para él aquellas sonrisas reemplazaban todas las sonrisas que él no tuvo de niño, y que le gusto haber tenido.

_¡OH!_ El comentarista hizo silenciar momentáneamente el mar de aplausos,_ - Y en esta noche especial, noche de Halloween, presenta a su nueva compañera, la payaso ¡LUNATICA!_

Una nueva lluvia de aplausos redoblados llenó el recinto.

_Es nuestro momento._ Le susurro Neville a Luna pensando en todo lo que daría por ver una sonrisa, solo una sonrisa, en los labios de sus padres.

Fin.

**Capandres**

28 febrero 2007


End file.
